comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Factor
X-Factor is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :All-New X-Factor #19: 07 Jan 2015 Current Issue :All-New X-Factor #20: 21 Jan 2015 Next Issue :X-Factor #1: 22 Apr 2020 Status A new series starts April 2020. Characters Main Characters *'James Arthur "Jamie" Madrox/Multiple Man' - Mutant with the ability to create duplicates of himself. Recently, his 'dupes' have begun to exhibit personalities of their own. wikipedia:Multiple Man *'Guido Carosella/Strong Guy' - Mutant with an oversized body and super-strength. wikipedia:Strong Guy *'Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane' - Mutant with the ability to turn into a werewolf-like form. wikipedia:Wolfsbane *'Theresa Rourke "Tracy" Cassidy/Siryn' - Mutant with a sonic scream and the ability to use her voice to make people fall in love with her. wikipedia:Siryn *'Julio Esteban Richter/Rictor' - Former mutant who lost his powers during the Decimation. wikipedia:Rictor *'Monet St. Croix/M' - Mutant with multiple powers, including flight, telepaty, and super-strength. wikipedia:M (comics) Allies *'Layla Miller' - She knows stuff. wikipedia:Layla Miller Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'X-Factor Investigations' - Jamie Madrox's detective agency. wikipedia:X-Factor Investigations Recent Storylines All-New X-Factor #20 All-New X-Factor #19 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Essential X-Factor, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-16 & Annual #1, plus Thor vol. 1 #373-374, Fantastic Four vol. 1 #286 & Avengers vol. 1 #263 (in B&W). - *'Essential X-Factor, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #17-35 & Annual #2, plus Thor vol. 1 #378 (in B&W). - *'Essential X-Factor, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #36-50 & Annual #3, plus Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #242-243 (in B&W). - *'Essential X-Factor, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #51-59, Annual #4-5 and Prisoner of Love, plus Marvel Fanfare #50 (in B&W). - *'Essential X-Factor, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #60-70, Annual #6, plus Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #270-272 & New Mutants vol. 1 #95-97 (in B&W). - *'X-Factor Epic Collection, vol. 1: Genesis & Apocalypse' - Collects vol. 1 #1-9 & Annual #1, plus Avengers vol. 1 #263, Fantastic Four vol. 1 #286, Iron Man vol. 1 Annual #8, & Amazing Spider-Man vol. 1 #282. - *'X-Factor Epic Collection, vol. 7: All-New, All-Different X-Factor' - Collects vol. 1 #71-83 & Annual #7, plus Incredible Hulk vol. 1 #390-392. - *'X-Factor Epic Collection, vol. 8: X-aminations' - Collects vol. 1 #84-100 & Annual #8. - *'X-Factor, vol. 0: Madrox - Multiple Choice' - Collects Madrox #1-5. - *'X-Factor, vol. 1: The Longest Night' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - - *'X-Factor, vol. 2: Life and Death Matters' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. - - *'Civil War: X-Men Universe TPB' - Collects vol. 3 #8-9, plus Cable & Deadpool #30-32. - *'X-Factor, vol. 3: Many Lives of Madrox' - Collects vol. 3 #13-17. - - *'X-Factor, vol. 4: Heart of Ice' - Collects vol. 3 #18-24. - - *'X-Factor, vol. 5: The Only Game in Town' - Collects vol. 3 #28-32 & The Quick and the Dead. - - *'X-Factor, vol. 6: Secret Invasion' - Collects vol. 3 #33-38 & She-Hulk #31. - - *'She-Hulk: Secret Invasion' - Collects vol. 3 #34-35, plus She-Hulk 2 #31-33. "It’s double the trouble as our gamma-ray glamazon finds herself on a collision course with the mystery-solving X-Factor and hip-deep in the Skrull infestation! What does She-Hulk’s partner Jazinda – who just happens to be a Skrull – know about the invasion...and is she part of it?" - *'X-Factor, vol. 7: Time and a Half' - Collects vol. 3 #39-45. - - *'X-Factor, vol. 8: Overtime' - Collects vol. 3 #46-50. - - *'X-Factor, vol. 9: The Invisible Woman Has Vanished' - Collects vol. 4 #200-203. - - *'X-Factor, vol. 10: Second Coming' - Collects vol. 4 #204-206 & Nation X: X-Factor. - - *'X-Factor, vol. 11: Happenings in Vegas' - Collects vol. 4 #207-211. - - *'X-Factor, vol. 12: Scar Tissue' - Collects vol. 4 #213-219. - - *'X-Factor, vol. 13: Hard Labor' - Collects vol. 4 #220-224. - - *'X-Factor, vol. 14: Super Unnatural' - Collects vol. 4 #224.1, 225-228. - - *'X-Factor, vol. 15: They Keep Killing Madrox' - Collects vol. 4 #229-232. - - *'X-Factor, vol. 16: Together Again for the First Time' - Collects vol. 4 #233-236. - - *'X-Factor, vol. 17: The Road to Redemption' - Collects vol. 4 #237-240. - - *'X-Factor, vol. 18: Breaking Points' - Collects vol. 4 #241-245. - - *'X-Factor, vol. 19: Short Stories' - Collects vol. 4 #246-249. - - *'X-Factor, vol. 20: Hell On Earth War' - Collects vol. 4 #250-256. - *'X-Factor, vol. 21: The End of X-Factor' - Collects vol. 4 #257-262. - *'All-New X-Factor, vol. 1: Not Brand X' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. - - *'All-New X-Factor, vol. 2: Change of Decay' - Collects vol. 5 #7-12. - - *'All-New X-Factor, vol. 3: Axis' - Collects vol. 5 #13-20. - *'X-Factor by Peter David: The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-12, plus Madrox #1-5. - *'X-Factor by Peter David: The Complete Collection, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #13-24 & 28-32, plus The Quick and the Dead #1 & Layla Miller #1. - Hardcovers *'X-Men: X-tinction Agenda' - Collects vol. 1 #60-62, plus Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #235-238 & 270-272 & New Mutants #95-97. - - *'X-Men by Chris Claremont & Jim Lee Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #63-70, plus X-Men #1-9, Uncanny X-Men #273-280 and Ghost Rider vol. 2 #26-27. - *'X-Men: Legionquest' - Collects vol. 1 #107-109, plus X-Men #38-41 & Annual #3, X-Men Unlimited #4-7, Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #318-321, and Cable vol. 1 #20. - *'X-Factor: Madrox - Multiple Choice' - Collects Madrox #1-5. "Jamie Madrox, stabbed, staggering off a bus. Jamie Madrox, setting up a detective agency in the heart of Mutant Town. Jamie Madrox, a peaceful Shaolin priest. Which is the real Jamie Madrox? In this noir-esque thriller of a limited series, it's possible that even Madrox doesn't know anymore." - *'X-Factor: The Longest Night' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "In the fallout from House of M and following the surprise film-noir hit Madrox, a new mutant team is forged! X-Factor is an investigative mutant agency that includes Madrox, the Multiple Man; Guido, the Strong Guy; Wolfsbane, the shape-shifter; Siryn, the chorus girl; Rictor, the living earthquake; and Generation X’s Monet, the pompous witch. Drawn together in the heart of District X, this rag-tag band of heroes has a lot of answers to find, and fast! BONUS: A key player from House of M will play a major roll in X-Factor! (No, it’s not Wolverine — sigh.)" - - *'X-Factor: Life and Death Matters' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. "Jamie Madrox comes face-to-face with the thing that terrifies him the most: having to make a decision. The divisiveness of Civil War has spread to his own team: Half of them want to cooperate with the government; the other half wants to take a stand against it. It’s Jamie’s choice that may well decide whether X-Factor stays together or cracks apart. And matters aren’t being helped by Quicksilver, who offers Rictor the opportunity to get his powers back -- but at what price? Plus: They've been a thorn in X-Factor’s side since the beginning, and now things are coming to a head. X-Factor’s newest assignment causes them to again cross paths with their arch rivals, Singularity Investigations. The result is revelations that strike to the very core of who and what Jamie Madrox is." - - *'X-Factor: Many Lives of Madrox' - Collects vol. 3 #13-17. "Five words to strike fear into the hearts of spies and evildoers everywhere: Jamie Madrox, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Except that when Madrox decides it’s time to start gathering in the stray dupes that are still wandering around, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent doesn’t especially want to go... and S.H.I.E.L.D. isn’t especially inclined to let him go. Plus: Remember X-Factor #87? 'X-Aminations,' the analysis issue? Sure you do. Everybody does. Well, Peter David and new regular artist Pablo Raimondi evoke memories of that classic tale with 'Re-X-Aminations' as the new team unloads their hopes, fears and darkest secrets to an attentive Doc Samson." - - *'X-Factor: Heart of Ice' - Collects vol. 3 #18-24. "With Mutant Town under siege and the X-Cell having taken refuge there, X-Factor races both the clock and their own divided allegiances as they try to stave off the very real possibility of every former mutant being rounded up and imprisoned as a potential terrorist. But will they have to reveal their knowledge of M-Day's secret...and, if so, what will the fallout be?" - - *'X-Factor: The Only Game in Town' - Collects vol. 3 #28-32 & The Quick and the Dead. "Following the events of Messiah CompleX, X-Factor Investigations is in shambles. Jamie is a basket case from his trip to a nightmarish future, Layla's fate is completely in the air, and Wolfsbane has to leave the team to join X-Force, though none of her friends can know about it. What will Wolfsbane tell the X-Factor team? What are they going to do about Layla? How is Jamie coping with his guilt?" - - *'X-Factor: Secret Invasion' - Collects vol. 3 #33-38 & She-Hulk #31. "X-Factor is in pursuit of Darwin, whose father is looking for him. She-Hulk and Jazinda are in pursuit of Longshot, who may hold the key to defeating the Skrull invasion. With Darwin and Longshot on the run, neither of them wanting to be found, you'd just assume that X-Factor and She-Hulk will work together smoothly to accomplish both their goals. But what fun would that be?" - - *'X-Factor: Time and a Half' - Collects vol. 3 #39-45. "Witness the most important event in the lives of Jaime Madrox and Siren--the birth of their baby! What will happen to X-Factor--and what will be the meaning for mutantkind? All we can guarantee are that the answers are not what you expect." - - *'X-Factor: Overtime' - Collects vol. 3 #46-50. "It's Siryn in the fight of her life against the absolute last person that she would have expected to be battling. And Madrox, Layla and Ruby find themselves under assault by the Sentinels just when they're on the verge of discovering the mystery behind Cortex." - - *'X-Factor: The Invisible Woman Has Vanished' - Collects vol. 4 #200-203. "X-Factor has relocated back to New York, and their first client is a keeper: Franklin Richards, whose mom has disappeared and who figures that the premiere detective agency in the Marvel Universe has the best chance of finding her. Except Reed Richards doesn't seem especially cooperative in helping them locate his missing wife." - - *'X-Factor: Second Coming' - Collects vol. 4 #204-206 & Nation X: X-Factor. "You're Bolivar Trask, the reanimated leader of the Mutant Response Division. Your mission: Kill every member of X-Factor. How to accomplish that without collateral damage? Easy: hire the team for what seems to be a routine case that will send them into a certain death trap. Problem solved." - - *'X-Factor: Happenings in Vegas' - Collects vol. 4 #207-211. "It's time to Ragnarok and roll as X-Factor is unleashed on the Las Vegas strip, determined to face down the goddess of death in her lair and save a very unusual client. Teamed with everyone's favorite Thunder God, the team squares off in a high-stakes, winner-take-all throwdown with Hela to decide the fate of Pip the Troll. And for one member, it will be the beginning of the end." - - *'X-Factor: Scar Tissue' - Collects vol. 4 #213-219. "X-Factor is in upheaval as one member leaves, another arrives, and Rictor and Rahne finally have it out over the identity of her baby's father! Plus: a high-school student's suicide of triggers X-Factor's most personal case. And when a man is killed by what seems to be vampires, can the team separate fact from fiction? Then, Mayor J. Jonah Jameson thrusts NYC's premiere detective agency into the midst of a murder investigation, but the trail seems to lead them straight back to Jonah himself!" - - *'X-Factor: Hard Labor' - Collects vol. 4 #220-224. "Hoping to be absolved of recently committed sins before she gives birth, Wolfsbane goes to confess...but it isn't forgiveness that awaits her. In fact, she's going to have to face her demons head on. Literally! (Oh, and that baby she's carrying? Turns out that it's not quite what she expected either.)" - - *'X-Factor: Super Unnatural' - Collects vol. 4 #224.1, 225-228. "X-Factor investigations has been taking on stranger and stranger cases recently ... but when an eerie sighting leads the group to the hometown of their leader, Jamie Madrox the Multiple Man, they may have stumbled on a bigger mystery than they intended. Plus: it started with their new acquaintance, Sally, found brutally slain in her kitchen. And more recently, two rival gangs' lifeless bodies sprawled across a basketball court, a noose around each of their necks. Hot on the trail of a serial killer who's lynching his victims, the mutant detectives of X-Factor investigations are eager to cut his killing spree short. But here's hoping they find him before he finds them!" - - *'X-Factor: They Keep Killing Madrox' - Collects vol. 4 #229-232. "Layla Miller. Jamie Madrox. Husband and wife. Lying murdered in their honeymoon suite. The moment you thought would never come is here — and not only are you a witness to it, but so is Jamie Madrox himself. We feel safe in saying this is X-Factor as you’ve never seen them before, in what has to be the trippiest arc in the history of Marvel." - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 6 Writer: Leah Williams. Artist: David Baldeón. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-149, 1986-1998 * Volume 2: #1-4, 2002 (mini-series) * Volume 3: #1-50, 2006-2009 * Volume 4: #200-262, 2010-2013 * Volume 5: #1-20, 2014-2015 (All-New X-Factor) * Volume 6: #1- , 2020-present Future Publication Dates :X-Factor #1: 22 Apr 2020 News & Features * 04 Jun 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=53216 David Welcomes New Mutants to All-New X-Factor] * 08 Apr 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=52028 X-Position: David Goes Corporate with All-New X-Factor] * 10 Apr 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=38075 X-Position: David Investigates X-Factor, Relationships, & AvX] * 08 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35351 X-Position: Peter David's Evolving X-Factor] * 07 Sep 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/x-factor-peter-david-regenesis-110907.html Peter David Brings X-Factor From Point One to "Regenesis"] * 03 Nov 2009 - X-Position: Peter David * 17 Jul 2009 - X-Position X-Tra: Peter David * 01 Jul 2009 - [http://www.advocate.com/news_detail_ektid95109.asp X-Factor Comic Gets First Gay Kiss] * 01 Jun 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/060901-PAD-Xfactor.html X-Factor's X-Factor: Talking to Peter David] * 19 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=26120 Peter David Part 1: X-Factor and Wolverine First Class] * 27 Jan 2009 - X-Position: Peter David * 05 Jan 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/010905-Spec-X.html Speculation X: Peter David on X-Factor] * 21 Oct 2008 - X-Position: Peter David * 25 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007282 De Landro's X-Factor] * 25 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16939 X-Position: Peter David's X-Factor] * 24 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080624-Xfactor32PAD.html Peter David: X-Factor - Life After Explosions] * 27 May 2008 - Layla Miller Gets Her Own Spotlight in August * 20 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=150738 Peter David – Mixing It Up with She-Hulk & X-Factor] * 19 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13048 X-POSITION: Peter David on X-Factor] * 15 Jan 2008 - X-POSITION Week 34: Peter David * 18 Dec 2007 - X-POSITION Week 30: Peter David * 20 Nov 2007 - X-POSITION Week 26: Peter David * 18 Oct 2007 - X-POSITION Week 21: Peter David * 01 Oct 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=131393 Exploring the X-Factor with Pablo Raimondi] * 18 Jul 2007 - X-POSITION: Week Eight * 04 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8062 WWC: Drawing on the X Factor: Raimondi talks X-Factor] * 19 Jul 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7878 X-Factor - Peter David Writes A Team Of Superhero Sleuths] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:X-Factor Category:Super-Hero Category:Crime